Gefälschte Identität
by Minnnie
Summary: Harry Potter entdeckt auf einem nächtlichen Spaziergang durch das Schloss etwas Unglaubliches. Zuerst geschockt versucht er dem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen. HPDM Slash.


**Gefälschte Identität**

**von Maxine-chan**

Übersetzung von Minnie. Thank you for your permission, Maxine!

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Beta: Schnuffi. Danke, meine Süße, für deinen unermüdlichen Einsatz und deinen Enthusiasmus!

Maxine-chan ist die Autorin von Starts with a Spin, die auch bereits teilweise übersetzt ist. Sie ist einfach nur großartig, ihr solltet sie unbedingt lesen, wenn ihr sie noch nicht kennt. Hier auf ff . net ist ihr Name Maxine-san.

Dies ist meine erste Harry-Draco Slash Story, die ich übersetze. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch, es war eine ganz neue Erfahrung für mich... +hüstel+. Es hat mir riesigen Spaß gemacht! Wer das nicht mag, sollte jetzt spätestens wegklicken…

**Diese Story ist hier nur zum Teil veröffentlicht, da sie das Rating sprengt. In meinem Profil steht, wo sie vollständig veröffentlicht ist. Es wird kein zweites Kapitel geben!**

**

* * *

Gefälschte Identität **

Das erste Mal, als Harry über sie gestolpert war, war es vollkommen aus Versehen.

Er hatte sich gelangweilt und konnte nicht schlafen, deshalb war er mit Hilfe seines Tarnumhangs, den er sich umgehängt hatte, durch die Flure gelaufen, wanderte rauf und runter über die zahllosen Korridore und stieg viele Treppen hinauf. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Harry sich auf den langen Weg bis zum Astronomie Turm gemacht und war so in Gedanken, dass er durch eine leicht geöffnete Tür ging, ohne wirklich genau darauf zu achten, wohin er ging.

Aber sobald sich seine Augen auf die Nutzer fokussiert hatten, die schon im Turm waren, drehte sich Harry fluchend um und rannte davon.

Er hatte zwar nicht erkennen können, _wer_ sie gewesen waren, aber ein schneller Blick hatte ihm gereicht um zu bemerken, dass es zwei Jungs gewesen waren. Er hatte zwei flache, schweißbedeckte Oberkörper gesehen, die sich gleitend gemeinsam bewegten, sowie ein Aufblitzen von blondem Haar das mit seinem dunkleren Gegenstück zusammenstieß, ehe er aus der Tür geflohen war.

Außerhalb des Raumes an der Wand lehnend, lauschte Harry dem Keuchen und Stöhnen, dass aus dem Zimmer kam. Er dachte, dass sich eine der Stimmen vertraut anhören würde, aber er konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Als die Geräusche lauter wurden, fühlte Harry, wie seine Wangen warm wurden, schlich sich hinunter in die Halle und versuchte zu vergessen, was er gerade unabsichtlich miterlebt hatte.

Das zweite Mal als Harry über sie stolperte, war etwa zwei Wochen später. Er hatte es geschafft alles nach dem ersten Vorfall zu vergessen, aber dann plötzlich starrte er wieder auf die Tür desselben Raumes und konnte die intimen Geräusche von innen hören. Harry biss sich leicht auf die Lippe, drehte sich weg und ließ wer immer auch dort drin war in Frieden. Es ging ihn im Grunde wirklich nichts an.

Allerdings wurde er dennoch neugierig. Als Harry in der folgenden Nacht umher wanderte, fand er sich vor dem Zimmer wieder, das er am vorigen Tag erneut gefunden hatte. Er konnte dieses Mal keine Stimmen von innen hören, und nachdem er seinen Kopf durch die Tür gesteckt hatte, sah er, dass niemand da war. Mit dem Gefühl leichter Enttäuschung, auch wenn er nicht wusste warum, lief er weiter ziellos herum.

Erst in der folgenden Woche fand Harry sie wieder. Er war jede Nacht durch das Schloss gelaufen und versicherte sich ständig selbst, dass er plötzlich eine Schlafstörung entwickelt hatte, aber an diesem Freitag entdeckte er sie ein weiteres Mal im Turm.

Er hörte ihre Stimmen während er die Stufen hinaufstieg, und schlich, einem Impuls folgend, leise durch die offene Tür.

Harry hatte wirklich keine Ahnung warum er so interessiert daran war herauszufinden, wer diese Jungs waren…

Er überzeugte sich davon, dass er von seinem Tarnumhang vollständig bedeckt war, und schob sich langsam durch die Tür, ehe er es riskierte, einen Blick auf die beiden Jungs zu werfen. Wirklich, er machte ja nichts falsch, wenn er sie hier ein wenig ausspionierte. Immerhin waren seine beiden besten Freunde Vertrauensschüler und Harry versuchte doch nur, ihnen zu helfen. Er konnte ihnen ja sonst nicht sagen, welche Schüler so spät noch draußen waren, wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wer sie waren. Harry atmete tief ein und hob den Kopf.

Oh – Heilige verdammte Scheiße…

Harrys Augen wurden sofort an die Stelle gezogen, an der die Jungs miteinander verbunden waren und beobachtete wie hypnotisiert, wie ein pralles Glied in den Hintern des Partners stieß..Der Junge unten hatte seine Knie an die Brust gehoben, die sich jedes Mal, wenn in ihn gestoßen wurde, hochzogen. Harry konnte nicht weg sehen. Er keuchte laut, aber das Geräusch wurde glücklicherweise wegen des lauten Stöhnens, welches im Raum widerhallte, nicht bemerkt. Schwer schluckend riss sich Harry von dem Anblick los und versuchte, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Warum war er nur wieder hier?

Er begann langsam rückwärts in Richtung der Tür zu gehen und fühlte sich plötzlich verlegen und schuldig, dass er sich eingemischt und diesen offensichtlich intimen Moment ausspioniert hatte. Aber… er konnte sich nicht helfen. Harry war nun ganz aus dem Raum gegangen, und steckte seinen Kopf zurück durch die Tür, um auf die beiden Jungs zu starren. Er war überrascht zu sehen, dass der Blonde oben niemand anderer als der Draco Malfoy war, von dem Harry geglaubt hatte, dass er auf Mädchen stand. Neugierig darüber, wen er da möglicherweise gerade flachlegte, wandte Harry seinen Blick auf das Gesicht des anderen – und musste sofort ein zweites Mal hinsehen.

Noch lauter als zuvor keuchend, nahm Harry sofort Abstand und fiel gegen die Wand hinter sich. Die Augen weit aufgerissen versuchte er zu analysieren, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Das _war_ Malfoy gewesen, richtig? Poppend… mit jemandem schlafend… der andere Junge war…

_er selbst_.

Er hatte sich gerade selbst beobachtet, wie er von Draco Malfoy gevögelt worden war.

Oder besser gesagt, er hatte gesehen, wie sein _Körper_ gevögelt worden war…

Glücklicherweise waren Harry solche Dinge wie der Vielsafttrank nicht fremd und so wusste er wenigstens, dass es definitiv möglich war, dass eine solche Sache, die er gerade beobachtet hatte, passieren konnte. Und doch… er fühlte sich verletzt. _Schmutzig_. Und warum würde Malfoy überhaupt Sex mit jemandem haben wollen, der wie sein Rivale aussah?

Harry war schon zurück in seinem Zimmer, ehe ihm klar wurde, dass er immer noch nicht wusste, wer der andere Junge war…

Deshalb entschied er sich, in der nächsten Woche früher dort aufzutauchen.

Und genau das tat er auch. Eine gute Stunde früher, als er sonst dorthin gegangen war, stand er am Eingang zum Astronomieturm, und glücklicherweise war sonst noch niemand erschienen. Harry machte es sich in einer der Ecken gemütlich und wartete geduldig sitzend auf die Ankunft von Malfoy und des wer-immer-es-auch-war Jungen. Er hoffte, dass er richtig mit seiner Annahme lag, dass sie sich jede Woche hier trafen und ignorierte ununterbrochen das schuldbewusste Nörgeln in seinem Hinterkopf.

Es dauerte nicht lange bevor Malfoy den Raum betrat. Er warf einen kühlen Blick umher und ging dann zum Fenster hinüber, um hinaus zu starren. Harry stellte fest, dass Draco ziemlich langweilig zu beobachten war, da er nichts anderes tat, als dort völlig unbeweglich zu _stehen_. Er sah aus als wenn er eine mystische Statue wäre, denn er war das hellste Objekt, welches sich in dem Zimmer von dem dunklen und düsteren Hintergrund abhob. Infolge des Lichtmangels in dem finsteren Raum schienen Malfoys silberblonde Haare beinahe zu leuchten.

Harrys Augen wurden von dem Rätsel, das Malfoy darstellte, abgelenkt, als er hörte wie die Tür leise knarrte.

Und Blaise Zabini hindurch kam.

„Draco", sagte der Junge atemlos und ging schnell zu seinem… Freund? Harry war nicht sicher, ob sie nur zusammen schliefen, wenn Zabini in _seinem_ Körper war. Der Gryffindor sah, wie ein kleines Lächeln auf Malfoys Lippen erschien, ehe sich der Junge seinem Kumpel aus Slytherin zuwandte.

„Abend, Blaise", grüßte er seidig. Zabini ging weiter und beugte sich vor um den Blonden zu küssen, doch Malfoy hob eine Hand und wölbte eine Augenbraue. „Was vergessen?"

„Ach, richtig." Zabini griff in seine Roben und zog ein Fläschchen heraus, das mit einem klumpigen, gräulich-grünfarbigem Trank gefüllt war. Mit einer Grimasse stürzte der Krauskopf den Vielsafttrank in einem Schluck hinunter, und Harry konnte etwas beobachten, das er erst einmal zuvor in all seinen Jahren in Hogwarts zu sehen bekommen hatte.

Und doch war es ein Stück abgefahrener, jemanden zu beobachten der sich in die Person verwandelte, die er jeden Morgen im Spiegel sah.

Zabini keuchte und zog seine Hand durch Haare, die jede Sekunde glatter wurden und wilder wuchsen. Seine blauen Augen wirbelten herum und zerflossen in ein Waldgrün. Harry sah, wie die allseits berühmte Narbe auf der Stirn des anderen Jungen erschien. Als die Verwandlung vollbracht war, blinzelte Zabini einige Male, zweifelsohne um seine nun weniger gute Sicht zu justieren und blickte dann Malfoy an. Die gesamte Haltung des Blonden änderte sich plötzlich. Er grinste, die Augen strahlten und die Spannung verließ seine Schultern.

„Erfreut, dich wieder zu sehen, Potter", flüsterte er und Harry sprang auf und dachte albernerweise, dass Malfoy wusste, dass er hier war. Stattdessen schritt Malfoy nach vorn, drückte Zabini mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und begann an seinem Hals zu knabbern. Harry sah, wie sich der Junge-der-seinen-Körper-gestohlen-hatte fast unmerklich anspannte, ehe er sich mit einem nachgiebigen Stöhnen fügte, als Malfoy anfing, bis zu seinem Kragen zu küssen.

„Du weißt, dass ich dir nicht widerstehen kann", sagte Zabini weich, und presste seine Augen zusammen. Harry begann sich zu fragen, wie der Junge in diese Sache hineingezogen worden war, denn es war klar, dass er Gefühle für den anderen Slytherin hatte. Vielleicht war das auch der einzige Weg, dass Malfoy ihn so nahe an ihn heran ließ?

„Nein", stimmte Malfoy in demselben, weichen Tonfall zu. „Du stehst drauf, von mir in Grund und Boden gevögelt zu werden", fuhr er fort und seine Hände schraubten sich fester um Zabinis Bizeps. Er hob seinen Kopf, starrte in die grünen Augen des Jungen und fing seine Lippen in einen rauen Kuss, der Zabini dazu veranlasste, sich von der Wand weg zu krümmen und sich in seine Berührung zu lehnen.

Harry blieb nicht dort um sich noch mehr anzusehen.

Er fragte sich aber doch, ob sie dasselbe jede Woche wiederholten. Es war möglich, dass sie verschiedene Szenarien durchmachten. Sicherlich dominierte Malfoy den anderen Jungen doch nicht jedes Mal!

Gedanken wie diese veranlassten Harry, am folgenden Freitag wiederum zum Turm zurück zu kehren. Er fühlte sich wie bei einem Déjà vu, als er sah wie es Zabini zuließ, herumkommandiert und wieder gegen die Wand geschubst zu werden. Harry blieb dieses Mal länger und versicherte sich selbst, dass sich etwas verändern würde. Als sich die Jungs von ihren Kleidern befreiten und Malfoy Zabini auf den Boden hinunterließ, wurde es ersichtlich, dass Malfoy ganz klar der ‚Mann' bei all ihren Eskapaden war.

Aus irgendeinem Grund machte das Harry richtig wütend. Er vermutete, dass er es nicht ertragen konnte wie sein _eigener Körper_ in dieser Art benutzt wurde. Und auch weil… nun, weil Malfoy wirklich ein totaler Scheißkerl war.

Harry entschied, dass sich die Dinge ändern mussten.

Das war auch der Grund, warum an einem Tag in der folgenden Woche Blaise Zabinis Tasche plötzlich aufriss, während er gerade aus Zaubertränke kam, und all seine Bücher auf den Boden krachten.

„Mist!", murmelte der kraushaarige Junge und kniete sich hin um seine Sachen aufzusammeln. Er winkte seine Freunde weiter, damit sie nicht zu spät zu ihrem nächsten Unterricht kamen. Harry, der sich in einer nahe gelegenen Wandnische versteckt gehalten hatte, trat schnell heraus und kniete sich hin, um ihm behilflich zu sein.

„Nein, wirklich, es ist in Ordnung", motzte Zabini, ehe er aufsah und zu Gesicht bekam, wer es war, der ihm da tatsächlich half. „Oh-!" Erschrocken und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen fielen ihm alle Bücher und Papiere, die er schon im Arm hatte, runter und landeten auf einem Haufen erneut am Boden.

„Hallo Blaise", sagte Harry sarkastisch und ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. „Ich denke, dass du und ich miteinander reden sollten."

tbc

* * *

Na, was meint ihr? Sagt, mir ob es euch gefällt! Auch wenn hier nur ein **Schnipsel** **der Originalstory** steht, würde ich mich über eine Rückmeldung freuen. **Nicht vergessen... der Rest wird nicht hier veröffentlicht!**


End file.
